Forbidden to love
by AddyHerondale
Summary: Jace is a prince of Idris, all he wants to do is have an adventure with life but his duties stop him, Especially with his fathers new quest for him. "He must find a wife, if he wishes to ever be a kind of idris". All human


As I stood on my fathers porch looking far and beyond his kingdom of Idris, I saw how he had come far, he ruled with just and magnificence something i was to carry one day I hoped. Many would say i was much like him but i never saw it, I craved an adventure, a sense of willingness far beyond this kingdom. I did not just want to be known as the next heir, i yearned for selfless and not have people do things for me.

"Jonathan" My mother called as she came in running into my room "Jonathan, darling how i have missed you" she told me as she began to embrace me. My mother was a quiet, obedient, solitary women. Always beside my father and always tending in my business but i loved her whole heartedly. " We saw each other like two months ago" I told her smiling as i took in her embrace.

" Well any one day I am away from my boy is too long to bear" she whispered as she looked into my eyes. " And look at you, your looking thin have they not been feeding you, your father pays the same amount as any student there and your looking thin" she ran her hands around my arms and my face. "Look at you Jonathan a belly should be protruding here" she patted my stomach. "Mom, i am home" i whispered hoping she would stop scolding me about my health. "If you must know most females gravel at my feet for my looks" he winked at her. "And you still are like your father, in fact like any Herondale men". "Now get ready, dinner is in 15" she told me as she walked away.

As much as I loved coming back home it always reminded me of my responsibilities i was not only Jonathan Herondale, I was a prince I had ties and roots to live up to and attending dinners was one of them.

I always needed an entrance but 15 mins late into a dinner was not always taken lightly by my father. " Jonathan" he boomed as I made my way to my chair. "Father" I nodded. " How i have missed you boy" he told be in a good mood i thought "Its not as if I had gone far i am back for good our deal has ended" he had granted me the chance to go travel, after i had completed my degree in engineering he said I would be able to do something i enjoyed. Not that i did not enjoy university outside of Idris, i tended to get in trouble a lot there "but now i am back to your rags" i silently whispered. "what was that" he boomed. "I await your orders my king" i gleamed at him in mockery. "You have not changed a bit have you son" he spoke back to me. " I am my fathers son" I told him as i lifted my glass towards his direction.

"Boys boys" my mother scolded at our bickering. "Stephen let the boy eat, his looking thin and his mu shu pork is getting cold" she scolded at my father. "I made it" she beamed up at me. MU shu pork did she say making me reach for my plate immediately. After moments of silence and the clink of forks and knives rang Stephen began a torturous tale, clearing his throat he began " But on a serious thought Jace". This must be good he used my nickname I thought. "You are getting old, and i will not reign forever and it is mandatory". "Here we go again" I said rolling my eyes "what is it this time father" scoffing more food into my mouth, i liked when mother actually took the chance to cook instead of have the many servants here do it.

"You are to find a wife, a women who will rule this kingdom with yo_" he began making me cough hysterically spiting the food onto the table. "STEPHEN! JONATHAN!" Celine screamed. My mother stood up and began hitting my back in soothing strokes to help me control my choking fit. Turning to my father she half screamed "You said you would wait, you said you would bring this topic at a later time" she scolded him. "Find. A. WiFE" I emphasised each word. "That is madness father, surely your joking father". But he just star

5 months later

"You know Alec you would think the old man was mad, ever since my return 5 months ago and that dreadful dinner he has not stop bickering me about a wife" I told my friend Alec as we sat around in the training room at his families manor. "There is always Isabelle" he joked. "I do not want your sister for a wife, this is no joking matter, for all i know he is already found me a wife and besides she is not of royal blood" I sighed as I looked out the window.

Alec's family home looked out into the canels of Alicante, every street and streams lead to the guard. Sighing again I looked out the window of his home, nothing made sense this days, I would attend to my royal duties but i always hid from my father and my mother, i could see it was hurting her but nothing ever persuaded Stephen when he wanted his way, something he must have picked from his mentor earlier on in the days. Glancing out the window again I saw a glimpse of what looked like a ruby jewel they were rare in Idris i thought but it was no jewel it was a something more like a girl, her hair glowed at a brilliant urban red and flowed to her waist. I had seen red hair before but this made me have an urge to want to reach out and touch it but she moved so quickly outside, unlike the look of her retreating figure she moved more like a woman. Until Alec interrupted "Lets go again" he shouted across the room. i turned to look for the retreating figure but she was too far for my eyes.


End file.
